


Static on the Airwaves

by blastitlouder



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastitlouder/pseuds/blastitlouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of comm calls that never connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static on the Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend, speedy-elite, who's roleplay response started the idea that led to my emotional ruin.  
> As there is no canonical portrayal of Blaster in the movieverse, I developed my own headcanon for him and I'm using it here. Most notably, he gives everyone nicknames, which I will define at the end. I also used a small portion of speedy-elite's headcanon for Jazz in this, plus our combined roleplay headcanons. If anyone wishes to use the Blaster I've portrayed here, I only ask that you credit me for the headcanon.

_“Don't yah worry, I'll comm yah, and if I don't, yah comm me til I answer.”_

. . .

> Hey, Jay Cat! S’Blast Man blastin’ at ya! Dunno where we is, ‘zactly, but we had t’take one o’ th’ships. Grizzle ain’t let me back into navigation since we started cuz we gonna take f’ever gettin’ on. But th’team’s headin’ towards where y’all went after Chirp. Cybertron went dark a ‘lil while back, kinda ran outta power. So we all decided t’get movin’. Same with th’Cons, y’know? Hopin’ they don’t crack down on us. Imma be pingin’ y’all ‘til we getcha on th’line. M’thinkin’ y’all sufferin’ some solar shit o’er there o’ y’jus’ outta range. Keep tight, mayne!

. . .

> Yo, Jay! Saw some crazy-aft slag t’day. Grizzle flew us right through an asteroid field cuz o’ a pack o’ Cons catchin’ up t’us. They was pretty weird lookin’ too, th’asteroids, I mean. All green an’ shit. Pretty sure I saw lights on one o’ ‘em, but then I had t’get back t’my station. Think we lost ‘em though. Brainiac said he thinks it might be me commin’ y’all that drew ‘em near us, but I told him ain’t a signal tighter than mine. ‘Sides, how we supposed t’find y’all if I ain’t confirmin’ coords? Th’frag y’all usin’ out there though? Did th’long rangers get bugged up? Imma be pissed if them bits Sentinel installed be glitchin’ already.

. . .

> Hey, I was wonderin’. Did th’Twins ever get after y’all? Dim took off after Big Guns an’ Bright went pretty close after, but that was a while back. Shoot, lotta people left ‘fore we did. Oh! If y’gettin’ these an’ y’can’t get a signal back t’me, tell Doc Bot that I got Boomstick into a pod a while back too. One o’ th’teams was bitchin’ ‘bout system malfunctions an’ I not-so-kindly reminded ‘em that Boomstick was still ‘round. Weren’t too happy with me, I reckon, but I owed Doc. I dunno where they was headin’ either, but I figure they ain’t headin’ out far ‘nuff what I can reach ‘em later. Gonna be a fraggin’ pain t’get errybot back in line, but at least I won’t be bored.

. . .

>Where’d y’all go anyway? Which planet? Brainiac says th’system y’all headed to had nine planets in it. Hope it’s sweet. Anybot sentient there? I mean, other’n y’all. I hope there is. How much o’ a bummer would that’ve been, if there weren’t no new music o’er there? Prolly gonna need t’planet hop once we get there. Still got a long way t’go. ‘Lil Alpha keeps tellin’ me t’calm down, but Imma be stir-crazy ‘fore we get there. I get t’wave at cool slag out th’window.

. . .

> _Ship’s under attack!_ They _was_ followin’ th’comms, I dunno how! Slaggit, mayne, we jus’ got th’order t’evacuate th’ship! I can hear Grizzle bitchin’ all th’way down th’hall…listen, Jazz, if we don’t make it there, can ya- - -

[Communication Lost]

. . .

. . . . . .

> J-aaaa-y? Any[. . .]t out the[. . .]- - -

[Communication Lost]

. . .

> Slag, Jay Cat, slag went straight down th’Pits, mayne. It been days an’ I only jus’ got comms up in m’pod. They found us, mayne. There weren’t no way they coulda picked up m’signal, but they did. Maybe…Maybe Tentacles was with ‘em? But he took off planet so long back, I’m…I dunno, mayne. I dunno where anybot else is…ship blew up an’ all th’pods went all o’er th’joint. I… _slag_ , Jay, I dunno if errybot got outta there. I saw Bubbles under a support beam an’ then Grizzle bodychecked m’aft into a pod ‘fore I could get t’him…I done changed m’signal an’ I keep tryin’ t’hail folks, but I ain’t gettin’ diddly…

. . .

> M’kinda…I think m’scared, Jay Cat. I dunno where Lil’ Alpha o’ Beta is. I got ‘em both into a pod ‘fore I ran back f’Foundation an’…I _know_ they still online. Can feel it, y’know? Jus’ like…it don’t feel like Stripes. So I know they online. I mean, Foundation, I can trust him on his own, but them kids be fraggin’ stupid sometimes…m’worried ‘bout ‘em. Imma comm again later. Gotta see if I can find anybot on th’lines.

. . .

> Stupid _fraggin’ **slaggin’ COMM SYSTEMS!**_ Damn things got a slaggin’ range o’ bum-fraggin’-nothin’. No _wonder_ y’all can’t hail me back. I been havin’ t’reroute erry system in here directly into m’systems t’get anythin’ longer than a damn planet. I miss th’ship systems. . . . Got m’aft on track f’y’all’s system though. Navigation was a lil’ wonky, had t’yank some systems out an’ reroute ‘em into themselves. Fraggin’ stupid…

. . .

>Got some good news, mayne! Got a holda Brainiac, finally. He says he ain’t sure who else got off, but he saw Foundation’s pod skeet past th’Cons. I already knew that o’ course, but it was good t’hear his voice. Didn’t cut him off o’ nothin’. Says his navi’s down too, but he’s workin’ on it. ‘Parently his was much worse off than mine was, says there’s a full section o’ melted circuits, like someone had shot it from inside. He gonna follow after once he got it fixed. ‘Til then, he gonna keep pingin’ folks t’see if he can find anybot else.

. . .

> …m’homesick, Jay. We left Cybertron practically crumblin’ an’ I miss it. I miss it bad, miss bein’ on solid ground. Miss hearin’ slag fallin’ o’er. M’really lonely too. I mean, ain’t nothin’ y’can do ‘bout that right now. But it’s…really lonely out here. I ain’t been alone f’a long time. Not like this. Slag, I can hardly remember when I ain’t had th’lil maynes anymore. An’ now…they jus’ ain’t here. Kinda hurts, like somebot’s tryin’ t’magnetize m’spark outta me. They still online, but it’s…real strained in there. …heh, Big Guns gonna make fun o’ me if he hears this, but m’missin’ Momma somethin’ fierce right now. Jus’…really miss her voice. I miss you too. I hope y’a’ight out there.

. . .

> Y’ever listened t’th’sounds a planet makes? It’s weird. I turned m’audios up passin’ through a system. Was supposed t’be sleepin’, I guess, but th’pod malfunctioned again an’ woke m’aft up. Gotta try fixin’ that next. But f’real, y’ever heard it? It kinda spooky, but…s’real pretty too. Like all these planets jus’ in space an’ they makin’ noise nobot ever gonna hear normally. I made a coupla tracks, jus’ t’save it. Wonder what th’planet y’all on sounds like..

. . .

> Aw mayne! S’great new up in here t’day! I found a comm buoy out here! It been relayin’ a message f’a while now, coupla fraggin’ _years_ , says Sentinel done passed through with his sticks an’ shit an’ that he was headin’ th’same way y’all was headin’! Date on th’thing says it was placed after th’Elites took off. Also told me that m’navigation been off by a couple hundred ticks. Lucky break, huh? I bet Sentinel already found y’all! …aw _slag_ , what if y’all already headin’ back t’Cybertron, Imma be _so pissed_ …

. . .

> Jay Cat! Jay Cat! Even better news f’ya here! I been pickin’ up a dim signal f’a while, so I been headin’ towards it. S’Boss Cat! He set up a repeatin’ signal, piece o’ slag automatic thing. But I got it loud an’ clear once I got closer! He been broadcastin’ y’all’s coordinates. M’kinda shocked it’s still goin’, been repeatin’ f’years ‘parently. Y’all must be dyin’ f’a commbot down there, ain’tcha? Don’t y’worry, Imma get there soon an’ Imma fix all y’ailments.

. . .

> Yo, I got closer. Th’frag’s this message ‘bout th’All Spark bein’ gone? Th’ _frag_ happened out there?! Y’all got a lot t’explain when I get down there, lemme tell ya that. But that sounds kinda kopasetic, y’all livin’ with th’planet folks. They called humans o’ somethin’? Sounds like some cool cats. Gonna need t’get m’aft there. Passin’ th’third planet now. Imma get into contact when I be in orbit.

. . .

_“Yo, anybot jivin' this signal? It's frigid up here!”_

. . .

_“Can somebot get me some landin’ coordinates here? M’life support is startin’ t’fail again. Oh yo, Dim! Was worried y’all was iggin’ me here. Hang on, Imma be topside in a jiff!”_

> Jay! Jus’ landed! Kinda rattled, landin’ wasn’t too hot. I already see Doc Bot headin’ o’er…least I think it him. Same color. He ain’t changed that yet, huh? C’mon mech, y’gotta pick up here. Issat you with…nah, that be Dim. Slag, they both different an’ th’same, ain’t they? Mayne, I hope y’didn’t pick up nothin’ embarrassin’ lookin’ with y’alt here. Yo, Doc! M’commin’ Jay Cat already, where y’all…wait, wha…what’s th’face for? - - -

. . .

[Communication Lost]

. . . . . .

> I…I guess y’offline. Huh, Jay Cat? Guess that explains why y’never answered. Y’weren’t one t’igg m’comms like that. That…that can’t be right. That’s fraggin’ stupid. Guess I kinda blacked out when Doc Bot told me. Well, was sorta Dim actually. Doc was trippin’, so Dim jus’ blurted it out. Don’t really remember much after that. I got back t’th’base, obviously…but I don’t really remember th’drive. Guess I lost a day o’ somethin’…

> Real funny joke, Jay Cat. _Really_. Boss Cat keeps lookin’ at me funny an’ Mean Green been sayin’ shit ‘bout me commin’ ya, I know he been. Shit. Funny word, ain’t it? I picked it up from one o’ them NEST folks. Slang here s’crazy. Now hurry up an’ pick up so we can chat already.

> Y’undercover again? Is that why errybot keeps tellin’ me y’offline? It ain’t _funny_ , a’ight!? This ain’t okay! I been flyin’ alone in space f’ _ages_ an’ now y’fraggin’ iggin’ me like I some crazy-aft ex! Jus’… _slaggit,_ Doc Bot, I don’t wanna-! - - -

. . .

> **_ANSWER TH’FRAGGIN’ COMM, JAY CAT, I SWEAR T’PRIMUS IMMA KICK Y’AFT WHEN I SEE YA-!_**

. . .

> Jay… _please_. Answer th’commline… _oh Primus,_ Imma purge…

. . .

> When I said t’take care o’ Boss Cat an’ th’team, I didn’t mean this, mayne. Shit, Jay Cat, pick up. _Pick up. **Pick up th’FRAGGIN’ COMM JAY CAT-!!**_

. . .

> Met a cat named Epps t’day…he done told me he wanted t’show me somethin’. Told him t’frag off, but…he kept buggin’ an’ buggin’. So I guess tomorrow he takin’ me t’see someplace important o’ somethin’. I..I ain’t a’ight, Jay Cat. Doc Bot been watchin’ m’aft, keeps mutterin’ slag t’Boss Cat. Had t’sedate me th’other day too. Guess I was bein’ too loud o’ somethin’. I’m…m’mad as hell, Jay Cat. M’fraggin’ _furious_. Sentinel…fraggin’ spikesuckin’ piece of slaggin’ wastemetal _sold us_ out! He fraggin’…he’s th’reason th’Cons could track us. He th’reason th’ship fraggin’ _blew up_ with th’team-! I been…so much makes sense…he was _errywhere_ an’ we…we trusted him. Jay, m’so mad right now. How…I don’t wanna feel like this, I feel like Imma purge.

. . .

> Went t’Mission City. Guess you know what that means. Th’whole way there, that cat was chatterin’ on an’ on, catchin’ me up on all th’lil shit not in th’reports. Th’city’s…kinda weird. Kinda like the lower levels o’ Iacon, I guess. Crowded, a bit dirty, lots o’ folks errywhere, y’know. He said they only jus’ got done cleanin’ up th’mess, said there was a buncha people tryin’ t’set up a monument ‘bout th’battle, but there was a buncha red tape f’it an’ shit. Lotsa lil’ shrines all o’er th’place, lots o’ them flower things. Lotsa pictures o’ people…Epps be tellin’ me th’body count weren’t too good f’humans neither. He takin’ me t’see somethin’ specific though, ain’t told me what yet. Made me make a holo though. I think I look pretty fly.

. . .

>He…he took me where y’…where Megatron got y’at. It’s…Jay Cat, m’still up here. An’ I don’t think Imma be able t’leave, I don’t- - -

. . .

[Communication Lost]

. . .

>Still here. Jay Cat, y’would be fuckin’ touched by this shit here. Th’buildin’ y’was all on…it’s all blocked up. Still under fixin’ on th’top levels. Epps got us in an’…people been breakin’ in here, Jay Cat. They been breakin’ in an’ y’got y’own lil’ shrine up here. Nigga, folks been breakin’ into this buildin’ an’ gettin’ arrested t’write y’name on th’walls. There’s all sortsa flowers up here, buncha CDs too…somebot musta told these cats what y’like. Someone set up…I ain’t sure what it is, actually. But it smells nice. Epps sayin’ it’s candles. S’kinda cute…

. . .

> Epps left a lil’ while back. Said he was gonna leave me t’m’thoughts. I got th’fuzz t’go on an’ leave me alone too. I…s’weird here. Feels like y’was here, but…y’jus’ ain’t. Y’ain’t here. Folks been in an’ out a few times since th’fuzz took off. Some lil’ mama came in an’ started cryin’ an’…I couldn’t stop neither. She was sayin’ that…I guess when y’went after Beat Up, y’ended up distractin’ him from a van he was headin’ towards. Y’saved a family, Jay…

. . .

> Still here. Lil’ mama left me too, left me some matches f’th’candles. S’dark…can kinda see th’stars from in here if I squint. They look different down here. Epps called a lil’ bit ago, said Boss Cat askin’ where we is. Guess he f’got t’tell folks where we was goin’. M’iggin’ th’comms right now. Y’ain’t here. D’ya…y’know what I mean? Cuz th’lil’ mama didn’t jive it…y’offlined here. But y’ain’t _here_.

. . .

> I think Boss Cat’s mad at me f’ignorin’ him. I don’t mean it, but…I jus’ need some time. Doc Bot understands. He commed earlier…wanted t’know if I was okay, left a message. He…I guess he ain’t never told nobot ‘bout ya. What we did. M’glad, y’don’t need that on ya…some cat came in t’day t’th’shrine an’ he done tried t’write some shit on th’wall that ain’t too polite. I…shit, I ain’t proud, but I tossed him straight down t’th’ground. Transformed outside too, so Epps saw an’ came runnin’. Guess some folks don’t like us here…I can dig it. But…shit, nobot needs what he was writin’. Epps got th’cops in an’ took care o’ it all. I scared m’self, Jay Cat…I think I might need t’talk t’someone…

. . .

> I met th’Sam kid. Somebot musta warned him ‘bout me. S’a weird feelin’, bein’ a hazard. He didn’t say much. Jus’ wandered in an’ said…heh, he said y’left an impression. ‘Course y’did. Said he wouldn’ta been able t’do what he did without you bein’ there. He left ‘fore I could really think o’ anythin’ t’say. Fraggin’ speechless, ain’t that funny? Me, speechless…

. . .

> Got a nick f’Epps finally. Couldn’t find anythin’ good f’him b’fore, but I walked in t’day an’ he was chatterin’ on ‘bout th’fight they done had with Skitters. He was talkin’ ‘bout yellin’ t’Mini Guns ‘bout his card bein’ in his pocket. Wallet ain’t too happy ‘bout th’nick, but it ain’t somethin’ that changin’. Coulda called him Left Cheek, honestly. First time I done laughed since I got here.

. . .

> Hey, Jay. Been a month since I commed. Y’know that though. Wallet took me out t’day, now that Doc thinks m’okay f’human contact. Took me t’some place called Coldstone. Didja get a chance t’get ice cream while you was here? Lady at th’stand folded in some shit called Reeses. Wallet said they was good an’…Jay, I ain’t _never_ tasted somethin’ like this. S’like Primus himself came down an’ gave me a sloppy make out. S’amazin’, mayne.

. . .

> T’day, Johnny Law finally landed. Came outta his pod all pristine an’ shit. Dunno how I beat him here, honestly. His aft left ‘fore I did. I…I kind made Doc Bot take me out. He didn’t take th’news  too well. I mean, y’know Johnny. Doc Bot thought he was a’ight, but I was watchin’. He ain’t okay. Imma take him an’ Wallet back t’Mission City. Think it’ll do him th’same kinda good it done me.

. . .

> I ain’t never seen Johnny cry before, Jay Cat. You gotta stop playin’. _Please_ answer, I can’t…nigga, I can’t handle this. Johnny’s _cryin’_ , like cryin’ f’real. I can’t- - -

. . .

> Y’promised me, Jay. You _promised_ , you was gonna comm me! Y’said y’would answer! _Jay Cat, please, jus’ pick up_ th’comm f’me, jus’ _…_

. . .

> Y’gonna think this hysterical. Johnny an’ I pretty close now. Like, we was friends before, y’know that. But now…slag, I don’t remember ever spendin’ so much time with him that wasn’t endin’ with me in th’brig. Dim actually asked me if I was a’ight. That’s how weird it is. But we been talkin’ a lot, hangin’ ‘round a lot. Been speakin’ Praxian a bit too, actually. S’…s’kinda helpin’. He homesick worse than I am. I don’t think he like it here much.

. . .

> I miss speakin’ Cybertronian. I’d be happy f’some Kaon right now, mayne. Missin’ Polyhexian th’most. But y’know that. Johnny ain’t too good with Polyhexian, but he jus’…he gave me _that_ look an’ said he done wanted t’learn it. Said he shoulda learned it before. Guess we all thinkin’ stuff like that now.

. . .

> We had a party t’day. Johnny helped make it happen. Shoulda seen him puttin’ up decoations. He got some o’ ‘em stuck on his doors an’ left ‘em th’whole night. But we found out it was Wallet’s birthday an’ that seemed as good o’ an excuse as any. I…I ain’t okay, Jay. I doubt anybot really is, but errybot else got th’time with ‘em that I don’t. Johnny sure as frag ain’t okay. But somebot gotta bring th’mood up, right?

. . .

> Y’said we’d have a party when I got after y’all. I been workin’ on some mixes. I kept all I recorded. I got some o’ th’tunes from th’club, th’planets, Wallet an’ Lil’ Wasp been givin’ me Earth music. I can’t wait t’debut these ones. They sound hella tight. Wish y’could hear them.

. . .

> Premiered th’music yesterday…been pretty hectic, actually. Guess Queen Bee had brought some kinda major important guest an’ some calls were made. Some production studio been callin’ me an’ I told them I wasn’t up f’sale. Think I got ‘em mad, but…I got me an idea. Imma tell ya if it goes through. I don’t want t’spoil ya if it don’t work.

. . .

> Long road, Jay. Fraggin’ long ass road. But m’idea worked, so I guess I should tell ya now. I self-served m’music out. Put out an album. Wallet found me some good folks t’talk too, guess one o’ his ex-platoon mates knows a guy. Called it th’Jazz Album, couldn’t really think o’ anythin’ else t’call it. Got y’name in Cybertronian on th’album art, ‘parently humans think it looks pretty tops. Money from it goin’ t’a few charities. Mission City ones, f’th’survivors. One o’ th’major charities f’gettin’ music an’ art back into schools. They got an issue with that, I guess. Ain’t fly. Queen Bee been sayin’ that th’publicity should be directed an’ I think she been talkin’ with Boss Cat ‘bout generatin’ a legit Autobot charity. Hope I did y’proud there, mayne.

. . .

> Been nearly two years since I landed…still don’t feel really real. I found ya though. Remember, I done said y’weren’t at Mission City? I knew I’d find ya though. Queen Bee’s charity idea got offa th’ground, so we all been takin’ turns goin’ places like schools an’ major functions all o’er th’world. Got there an’ there was this one pack o’ kids, didn’t run up with th’rest an’ took their time comin’. They was in th’middle o’ practicin’ some dance moves, looks kinda like what you done dance like. An’ I had this freaky zen moment, errythin’ went kinda sideways for a tick an’ I heard birds chirpin’ louder than th’kids was yellin’ while they swarmed Doc. Y’still here, ain’tcha? Y’jus’…kinda errywhere now. You in Mission City in them hearts an’ on that wall, y’in those kids dancin’, you jus’…y’all o’er this damn planet. Y’singin’ in their music, I can hear ya. I can still hear ya an’ it been years.

. . .

> Please jus’ answer, I wanna hear y’voice again.

. . .

> [ . . . ]

. . .

[Connection Lost]

. . .

> I miss ya, Jay Cat.

. . .

_“Duh, mayne. I ain't gonna stop commin' 'til y'aft answers me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Jay Cat: Jazz  
> Johnny Law: Prowl  
> Boss Cat: Optimus Prime  
> Doc Bot: Ratchet  
> Dim: Sideswipe  
> Bright: Sunstreaker  
> Big Guns: Ironhide  
> Chirp: Bumblebee  
> Boomstick: Wheeljack/Que  
> Grizzle: Kup  
> Bubbles: Seaspray  
> Brainiac: Perceptor  
> Lil' Alpha: Rewind  
> Lil' Beta: Eject  
> Foundation: Ramhorn  
> Tentacles: Soundwave  
> Mean Green: Roadbuster  
> Mini Guns: Lennox  
> Wallet: Epps  
> Queen Bee: Director Mearing  
> Lil' Wasp: Sam


End file.
